What it takes to be S-Class
by Storm-Anime-FFWriter
Summary: AU, kinda. Everybody wants to be promoted to S-Class. 12 candidates and only one winner. (odd shippings) [I changed the original plot so dont mind the one written inside]


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

 **Summary:** The future is bound to happen to the present soon. Everyone is about to face their fears and it's not that they not strong enough to face it, it's because they aren't ready. Carla did not foresee it, but she saw something else. Something worse.

This is AU. Sorta.

 **A CHANCE TO BE AN S-CLASS MAGE**

"Yeeeees! It's time! It's time! It's THAT time again!" Natsu shouts excitedly, fire coming out of his mouth as he jumped and taps Lucy repeatedly by her shoulder. "It's time!

"W- What time?" the blonde wizard asked.

"A CHANCE TO BE AN S-CLASS MAGE!"

"Since when were you excited about it?" Lucy wondered aloud and Happy flew on top of her head, with a fish in hand. The blonde looks up at him and he ate the fish in peace. "What do you know, Happy?"

"Natsu will get a chance to fight with Gildarts again." Happy replied and Lucy finally understood what the excitement was about.

It was only a matter of time for Makarov to come and announce who the candidates were. Because the last time it happened, there were... hindrances when the Council and Grimoire Heart attacked them when they were at Tenrou Island. But now hopefully there won't be such distractions again. And that a new S-Class mage will be chosen.

Makarov arrived and everyone turned their attention to him. The usual noise turned down when they saw Makarov enter with a paper in hand. The paper where the list of all candidates were written on.

"Let's get this on with, we all know what this is for." Makarov said as he hopped up at the counter for everyone to see him. Mirajane standing beside him like she usually does. "Candidates to be an S-Class Mage are..."

Lucy gulped, Natsu couldn't breathe as he listened. Happy just stared with eyes locked on Makarov. The rest of Fairy Tail holding in their excitement as well. Surely the moment of silence that Makarov was giving them was adding to the suspense as he began reading the list of names written on the paper. The first one he called was no other than Natsu Dragneel who started to leap in joy when he was called. Happy flying in joy as well. The next name was Gray Fullbuster. It wasn't odd but he stripped the moment his name was called.

Juvia's eyes were no longer shaped into eyeballs but instead big pink glowing hearts were pulsating from her eye sockets when she saw Gray strip. Gray stood there wearing only his boxers, with pride. Cana Alberona was the next one mentioned and she was caught in surprise when she was. She's always failed the test and she wouldn't have dreamed of trying again. But Makarov gave her a smile that encourages her to go through with it and she would gladly do her best.

After her was Freed Justine who stepped away from the Raijinshuu to give himself more spotlight. Ever and Bickslow clapped for him but then Bickslow's name was called and he stepped beside Freed, teasing him that they were equals. Laxus shook his head at the three. Despite their differences, he can rely on them just as he can rely on anyone in Fairy Tail.

the next one called was Alzack Connell. His eyes widened and he turns to Bisca who smiled at him and he blushed, turning away from her and scratching his cheek. Elfman Strauss. Mirajane and Lisanna smiled at their brother and he returned that smile with pride. He was a man. And he wants to show it by doing his best with this test. He will protect his sisters. No matter what it takes. Juvia Lockser. The hearts on Juvia's eyes scattered when she was called. It only means she can't pair up with Gray on this promotion. It was sad but Lucy pats her in the back for comfort. And Levy beside her to cheer her up.

It was then that Gajeel Redfox was mentioned. He and Pantherlily were at the corner, hiding in the dark. He smirked and his eyes locked on Levy's for a moment. Levy smiled at him, mentally congratulating him for being chosen since last year he wasn't. She'd expect him to pick her as partner but then, Levy McGarden, was also called.

Wendy Marvell got her turn as well. She was startled when she was mentioned. She did not expect to be called as well. Natsu and everyone else congratulated her for it and that she deserved it. Even Laxus gave her a thumbs up. An approval from a fellow dragon slayer that she deserves to be promoted as well. She smiled at everyone and thanked them. Lucy was glad that everyone was being supportive of each other. Although she wondered why there were so many candidates, until she heard the last name on the list.

"...Lucy Heartfilia."

"Eh?"

"That's all of them." Makarov said and folded the paper in his hand.

 **"EEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!?"**

Lucy could not believe what she just heard. She expected to be someone's partner but she never expected to be a candidate herself. Did she really deserve it? To be one of them? She looked around her to see that everyone was laughing at her reaction but Levy gave her an assuring smile and a nod of encouragement. The blonde mage then turns to Natsu who gave his usual smile at her.

"I'll see you at the competition, Lucy."

If everyone else thinks she deserves to be one of the candidates, that she's earned the right to be a candidate for S-Class, then she won't hold anyone back anymore.

"Yeah. I'll do my best."

 **HA** ISNL **L** LFA **JA** HDV **U** HUDAS **FNC** ASJ **Y** F **IA** SM **W** F **OMI** S **L** F **L** IA **JI** C **D** N **CU** R **I** NAB **E** AB **AW**

AN **E** SF **NU** F **V** A **JS** JRF **E** AUH **R** FAK **Y** NFA **O** JS **N** NFA **E** SH **I** FU **S** AS **G** NC **O** A **I** US **N** NA **G** UN **T** CU **O** A **SN** C **D** NA **I** S **E** BV **AN**

 **NAKSJCNAEUFNUAENAUENRCUAKAMDAJFAJDOAJIAJWUNAIWJANSHHSBHAJNSKAJN**

Carla wakes up from her sleep, sweating and out of breath. She looked around her to see that it was dark and Wendy was fast asleep beside her. She remembered that after Makarov announced the candidates, he did not specifically say what they were going to do but said he will continue tomorrow after they celebrate since this year they have a lot of candidates. They partied all night until they're out cold.

It worried the Exceed that this year's promotion may also have its interference of its own.

Because in her dream... people are hurt. People are crying. Everything is a wreck and on fire. One of the very few people she recognized in her nightmare was Natsu crying. And she didn't have to guess why he was crying. Something must've happened to Lucy in the nightmare.

' _I have to do something tomorrow..._ '

The exceed thought before going back to sleep.


End file.
